


【农丞】Gloryhole Day

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii
Summary: gloryhole





	【农丞】Gloryhole Day

>>>

陈立农有点后悔跟人打的这个赌。  
他平日里不是这样冲动的性格，但涉及家人他的底线就会变得很高，冲动打人之后他也并不后悔，但不该因为朋友的连声劝阻而勉强答应来这个俱乐部。

这是所在大学间流传很广的俱乐部，国外的开放总是国内难以比拟的，大学生在情事上的自由奔放让在台湾高雄这座保守城市长大的陈立农难以融入，他抬头看着俱乐部前台挂着的彩色字母气球，Gloryhole Day的字样明目张胆地悬挂。  
其实他对Gloryhole这个词还一知半解，毕竟不是课本上会出现的词汇，偶尔身边的人说起也是一副你知我知的了然姿态，陈立农每每都囫囵听他人交谈时的淫词浪语，很少参与，也很少提问，身边在聚会认识的国人好友倒是听得津津有味，不时用中文和他说上两句，他迎合得很礼貌又敷衍，但因为天生笑眼，总能轻而易举传递出真诚，粗神经的好友倒也没有发现他其实从来都不热衷于此。

提交了健康证明后他被引进了里面，他其实不大懂，也没有心思去弄懂这些乱七八糟的标志。  
拐过弯的长廊上是一排密集的小门，每扇都是仅容一人出入的大小。有的房间已经有了人，门锁上后会自己弹出红色的标志，提醒着之后的其他人。

陈立农觉得这排房间总给人一种公共卫生间或浴室的感觉，却也没有多想，随便找了间房推门而入。里面空间不大竟被布置成了卫生间的格局，中间还摆着纯粹装饰的座厕，架子上有润滑剂和安全套，零零星星的几样道具。  
右侧的墙壁上，正好在腿间的位置有个不大不小的洞，边缘磨得圆滑，浑然天成，陈立农有些猜到Gloryhole的意思，霎时间面红耳赤，想要退出去，隔壁却传来一道男声，用英文问他：“你不做吗？”

声线很特别，陈立农总觉得好像在哪里听过，对方发音虽说标准，却多少还有些国人的发音特色，所以他猜大概是某次大学的国人聚会偶然听过。  
陈立农迟疑着没有回答，对方的声音里有强撑的颤抖和羞涩，像蜗牛从壳里伸出触角试探，“你，你要试试看吗？”

“你是中国人？”他用中文问。  
对面的人应了一声，尾音软绵绵的，陈立农把包取下来，从架子上拿了润滑剂和安全套，问他：“你打算怎么做？”  
那人好像被问倒了，支吾了半天，才挤出一句：“我是0——”

陈立农噗嗤一下笑出声来，回他：“我没试过诶，但我觉得我应该不会是0，你可以放心，我只想问你……我们是——直接做？”  
“你，你等一会儿……”那边的人有些慌，似乎还有些笨手笨脚，弄倒了什么东西乒乒乓乓地乱响了一通。

“诶，你怎么了？”  
“没！没什么！”

范丞丞手忙脚乱地把弄倒的情趣用品捡好，他脸颊红透了，单薄的衬衫好像变成了厚重的棉衣，将他裹出一层细密的汗，隔壁那把好听的声音没再说其他，只有一声很轻的笑隔了薄薄的墙壁传过来，让他更加面红耳赤。  
他是第一次来这种地方，说不慌是假的，但损友说的也没错，去酒吧打炮还可能碰上性病，交钱来俱乐部至少更安全，而且俱乐部的花样也多，只是他刚好碰上了Gloryhole Day。  
说不清这是更好还是更糟，彼此的接触面只有阴茎，也看不到对方的脸，这无疑给只是想要试试看同性性事的范丞丞一定的安全感，但糟糕的是作为经验全无的处男，在对方进入自己的身体之前他要自己做好扩张。

其实损友们跟他说过该怎么做，但范丞丞脑子乱糟糟的。  
他有些后悔，但他刚刚蹲在洞前看到了对面男人大概的轮廓，从肤色和身型上看是亚洲人，而且很年轻，挺拔又削瘦，比起想象中毛茸茸的白人要好多了。可惜房间太窄，洞开得又低，大概是在设计这些房间的时候就有考虑过这一点，很难通过这个洞看清对面人的脸。

这个男人说着中文的声音很亲切，他在家里有家人盯着不敢这样乱来，到国外却很少碰上合心意的类型，迟迟没谈上恋爱，成了少爷队伍里唯一的处男，才会被损友怂恿来这种地方，没想到会正好碰上国人。  
范丞丞背对着墙壁上的洞，拧开润滑剂的瓶盖挤了自己一手，才想起自己身上的短裤内裤都还未脱。  
他好怕被人看到自己等会儿下流的动作，想去堵住洞口，但那又太奇怪了，对面的男人大概会直接走掉。

“你还好吗？”柔和的男声从上方传过来，听起来像是台湾人，腔调跟小时候看过的偶像剧很像，没那么黏，反而叫人耳根有些酥软。  
范丞丞咬了咬下唇，躲在小洞的一侧，贴着墙根，用没有抹润滑剂的那只手把裤子和内裤往下拽，气息不稳又急促地回道：“没，没事，你……你，你可以伸过来，我，我帮你——”

他实在羞耻极了，但除此之外，又想不到更好的方法，好不容易将裤子蹬掉，隔壁传来拉链拉开的声响，声音也不算大，却叫范丞丞后背一个激灵，耳根火烫似的烧起来。  
男人还没完全硬起的阴茎穿过小洞伸到了这边，范丞丞一侧头就能瞧见。那事物疲软的模样已经颇为可观，他两腿有些发颤，膝盖支着身体挪动了几步，高度恰恰好，他稍一低头就能将那根东西吞进嘴里。

范丞丞觉得自己的嘴可能有点小，后面更小，哪怕知道扩张好了那个位置能容纳的东西很可观，但才偷偷往后面挤进一根手指就难受得要命，想到等会儿眼前这根东西会插进自己身体，他就不由自主地吸了吸鼻子。  
近在咫尺的阴茎在他吸鼻子的时候就在眼前慢慢地站起来，表皮撑开，整根阴茎渐渐光滑鼓起，在这头明亮的灯光下可以看清这根性器身上浮起的经络和饱满圆润的头部。

叫人头皮发麻。  
对面的男人的呼吸变得粗重了些，范丞丞也不知道自己听得对不对，他们两旁的房间好像暂时都没人，却也开始有远远的，放荡的呻吟声传了过来，扰乱了他的耳根，让他连近处的声音都不敢轻易肯定。  
总归是自己答应的。  
范丞丞低下头，嘴唇碰了碰对方的阴茎，不知是不是知道来这种地方所以提前做了清理，男人身上没什么体味，精液泛着淡淡的腥气，称不上好闻，但也没糟糕到难以接受。

舌尖试探着在尖端扫上一下，还来不及尝出点什么味道，阴茎的主人就低低地喘了一声，尾音有点性感，范丞丞差点忘了还留在身体里的手指。  
“怎……怎么了？”他磕磕巴巴问。  
对面的男人笑了一声，很短促，跟着说：“我来的时候洗过澡清理过，应该没有味道？”

范丞丞不知这人怎么看出来的，脸颊霎时变得滚烫，觉得自己表现得实在糟糕，又恨不得反驳自己只是因为第一次才这样局促。噢第一次，他不想叫人知道这个。  
于是赌气一样地将眼前的阴茎含住，他都忘了自己是为了好好做扩张才叫这人将性器伸过来，连藏在身体的手指都抽了出来，扶住跟前的墙壁，另一只手将男人的性器扶住，张嘴一寸寸地吞下。

像五六岁的时候吃圆柱形的冰棍，咬着冻牙，舔着又太慢，从顶端开始含住往下滑，舌头在凉凉的冰棍上卷着，冰凉的甜意落满整个口腔。  
范丞丞的嘴撑得跟那会儿差不多，男人比当年的冰棍粗多了，但好歹他也长大了，嘴能撑得更开。  
他实在知晓自己没半点技术可言，唯一的念头也就是收好自己的牙齿，别祸害了男人，吮得小心谨慎，慢吞吞地在撑了满嘴的阴茎上滑动。

对面的人像是忍耐不住，挺动着胯往他嘴里挺了一下，幅度不大，却将范丞丞吓了一跳。  
他怕极了情色电影里的深喉场面，生怕男人也要闯进他的喉腔，这根东西这么长，足够到他喉腔，趴着人要他深喉着将这根东西的精关吸开，届时精液必定灌进食道，灌进口腔，让他咳嗽不止。  
吓得他脑袋往后仰，阴茎从双唇拉出长长的银丝，有成团地落在地上。

男人的声音变得低哑，不知是真是假地说了声“抱歉”。  
范丞丞觉得有些丢脸，在对方问着“还继续吗”的时候强压下不适，这回他将人吞得更深了些。

男人分泌的体液越来越多，范丞丞觉得自己整个口腔都充斥着前液的淡腥味和苦涩，也不全是苦，他说不出是种什么味道，但总归不是什么讨人喜欢的味道。  
也不知是他太笨，还是这人真这么经验丰富，范丞丞渐渐跟自己较上劲儿，用舌头卷着阴茎上突出的纹路，整根吞入后又突出，转而含住圆润的头部，含棒棒糖一样就含住这一截，不敢太用力，却也还是像吸牛奶一样吮了两下，灵活的舌头就在顶部扫来扫去。

男人的喘声越发的重，连带着这根东西也好像有着脉搏，在他嘴里犹如一颗小心脏一样砰砰地跃动，频率越开越快，他还没反应过来，又或者是反应过来但没来得及离开，精液呛了他一嘴。  
范丞丞庆幸自己不在深喉，又酸又腥的液体连着唾液一起被他吐出，他干呕了几声，眼角的余光瞟见男人已经将疲软的阴茎收了回去。  
他下意识地伸手去挡住小洞，男人的声音传过来：“你还好吗？”  
范丞丞眨掉眼角因为干呕而渗出的水汽，回了句还好。

<<<

这头陈立农其实早就发现对方的生涩，想低头从孔洞去看，但对面这人的掌心将洞口挡得严严实实，他哭笑不得，又好笑地用指尖戳了戳对方光滑的掌心。  
“需要我帮你扩张吗？”他问。

对面那人迟疑了一会儿，小声问：“你不是说没试过？”  
陈立农心说即便再没试过也总好过自己看不到瞎折腾，再说了，他也曾在校园里看过真人的男男性事，当时那两人做得正在兴头，将他堵在了二人视线死角，他退又退不得，出也出不去，硬着头皮看完了整场的男欢男爱，以至于回去整个晚上都是那两人的浪叫声，吵得他几乎失眠。  
他大抵是双性恋，对男女的接受度都大抵相同，却也都称不上热衷。

对面的人最后还是将手撤了去，跟着白晃晃的细嫩皮肉在洞口掠过，陈立农瞧见他臀上的小痣，忍不住想碰，这人又好像自己调整了姿势，臀缝和会阴渐渐暴露在眼前。  
这人两瓣臀肉饱满，这会儿由于太紧绷，簇拥在一起的两团白肉将藏在中间的入口彻底遮没了。

陈立农将手指从两瓣臀肉间挤进去，对方的股缝里还有润滑剂的痕迹，滑滑腻腻的一片，轻易地摸到不平又微凸的入口，他指甲修剪得干净的手指顺着入口探摸进去。  
没进多少就被紧紧夹住。  
他将手抽出来，倒了些润滑剂到手掌盛着，才对这人说：“有东西撑着吗？”

对方一开始像是没听懂他的意思，迷糊地问了声“什么”，他只得说：“弯一下腰，你找个东西撑住，放东西的架子好像可以移动，你试试看？”  
隔壁霎时间又是一阵细碎的响动，这人不知是慌手慌脚还是比较笨，陈立农又听见东西落在地上的声音，听着像是架子上的按摩棒之类的，他猜两边应该都是一样的东西。

隔了一会儿那人白生生的屁股又凑到了小洞，换了个屈身的姿势，两片臀瓣像是舒展开的花瓣，终于露出被包裹在里面，沾了润滑剂而亮晶晶的隐蔽之地。  
陈立农也是第一次从这样的视角去看一个人，颇有些不自在地想摸鼻子，手一抬才想起掌心还有润滑剂，只好放弃了这个动作，将润滑剂一点点地挤向这人身后的入口。

不知是因为这会对方的姿势更为舒展，还是润滑剂真的很有些作用，指节一寸寸地没入，渐渐被吞得只剩下与手掌相连的那一点骨节。  
“痛吗？”陈立农边问，边开始浅浅地抽动。  
隔壁这人唔了一声，他不自觉地放轻力道，对方却反而摆了摆臀，有些羞涩地回他：“有点涨。”

这人声音带着羞意的时候有绵软稚气藏在尾音里，陈立农偷偷加了梗手指，在平滑又到处是嫩肉的肠壁中来回压按摸索。  
他觉得隔壁这人实在敏感，手指在体内翻卷戳弄，每当陈立农以为摸索到了地方，这人身体有了剧烈反应地一抖，沿着那地方又加重力道按两下，那反应又没了，变成了疼，叫这人用软绵又委屈的声线喊出来。

陈立农渐渐感觉到热，身上的T恤被渗出的汗水濡湿，他从来都知道自己的汗腺尤其发达，活像是水龙头，但屋子里并不热，完全被情欲燥出的热度比在烈阳下烤炙还要难受，最旺盛的心火烧得热烈，让他满心满眼都是释放和发泄。  
对面的人哼声慢慢变了味道，当他的手指用力压按着终于摸索到的腺体，低低的叫声也会在某个瞬间高亢起来。好在这人的声音不尖，也不够浑厚，叫声变高时沙哑更多，绵绵黏黏得像麦芽糖拉出的拔丝。

“我可以进去吗？”这是陈立农唯一能保持的理智了。  
对方回应地嗯了一声后，他用手指撑开湿漉漉的入口，里面红得充血的软肉蠕动着将化掉而反而变得有些乳白透明的润滑剂一点点排挤出来，画面着实有些刺激人，陈立农恨不得哧溜一下将自己一贯到底，最终还是忍住了兽性，只用力将戴好了安全套的粗大的头部挤进，听着这人吃力的倒吸气的声音，才慢吞吞地往里挤。

隔着墙壁做爱实在不方便，尤其对面的小处男根本称不上配合，因为痛而只想着躲，哪怕像陈立农这样的好脾气也恨不得直接把这面墙板凿开，掐着对面人的腰狠狠地戳刺。  
“过来点。”他忍不住催促一声。  
白嫩的屁股倒也听话地迎上来，他埋到了深处，听到对方黏黏的呻吟，痛与舒爽并存的喟叹，噙着鼻音像小动物似的哼哼。

他们的身体契合，这人慢慢也会迎着他的动作送上来，火热的肠壁将他裹得很紧，他还记得对方的敏感点，试探着撞过去的时候不是每每都能戳中，但每次撞上了腺体后，对方就会敏感的一坠，像是腿软得撑不住自己，仰仗着那个架子支撑着趴住，才能不从他阴茎上滑下去。  
陈立农开始想象他全身上下像屁股那样白的皮肤，不像白种人肤色白而粗糙，有藏不住的青紫色经脉浮在皮肤底下，在灯光下暴露无遗，而是牛奶一样，光滑又有亚洲人的细腻，四肢修长，不胖不瘦。  
他有些不敢想象这人的脸，又蠢蠢欲动地想去掀开面纱，最终却只能双手用力地撑在墙壁，囊袋也拍击着墙壁，额头抵在上面汗水一股脑地往下流。

他真不该来这种地方。  
发泄在套里的时候陈立农气喘吁吁地想。

>>>

范丞丞瘫软在好不容易挪过来的架子上，深深觉得这种东西就是为了他这样手脚没有力气的人准备的。  
他在男人射精之前就已经射出来，两人一前一后，被操射的感觉是一种从头皮一直到尾椎的酥麻，连脚趾尖都无一不爽。

虽然也有些疼，但他觉得自己大抵有那么些与生俱来的天赋异禀，才能爽得脑子都失智，空白得胡乱迎合，撅着屁股迎上去的时候又是羞耻又是丑陋，幸好是Gloryhole Day，他这模样只有自己知道，对面的男人哪怕遐想连篇也没法儿知道他是谁。  
阴茎从身体里拔出去的时候发出啵的声响，范丞丞软了半晌的双腿终于有了些力气，站直时化开的润滑剂流得整个屁股都是，顺着腿根滑到了小腿。

他胡乱地用内裤擦了擦，将内裤擦得湿透，白色的棉质布料有些扎手，他半天也没能将内裤再床上，只好直接套上了到膝盖的宽松短裤。  
正想着该怎么处理那条内裤，隔壁突然传来了那个男人的声音：“你以后还来吗？”

范丞丞像是被人掐住了心脏一样地有一小会儿晕眩式的震动，好听的男声像是午夜舞会的邀请函，他面红耳赤地想要接，但没一会儿理智又回到了脑子。  
他只是来这个俱乐部完成一次让他蠢动很久的寻欢作乐之旅，年轻人总逃不过这样的诱惑，范丞丞也不例外，更别说他有热衷于此的损友。  
但他着实不想将这种寻欢作乐变成日常生活中的一环，而是更倾向于好好地同人谈场恋爱，在爱情里结合。  
不是每一次的俱乐部活动都是Glory Day，也不是每一次他都能碰上男人这样合心意的人。这次是幸运可能下一次的体验会很糟糕，范丞丞的缺点是好奇心太重，优点却是从不贪婪，很懂得点到即止以及及时止损。

“大概。”他模棱两可地回答。  
男人好像也听出他的言外之意，边叹边落下一句：“这样啊——”

尾音有些轻得可爱，范丞丞实在喜欢他这样有着台湾人软糯黏糊又有点俏皮多情的腔调，离开前忍不住又往那个小洞里看了两眼。  
他听到隔壁传来开门的声音，隔了好一会儿才跟着开门离开。

出了俱乐部正好碰上来接他的损友，范丞丞被推搡着上车的时候瞧见一道高高瘦瘦的影子骑着辆自行车从他们的车子旁边路过，骑得很快，看不清脸，但隐约是副英俊的模样。  
他的心砰砰跳了起来，一时又想起在俱乐部里那人最后遗憾的一叹，趴在打开的车窗边缘，连脸都跟着发起烫。

范丞丞总觉得他们还会遇见。


End file.
